<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Worry, I'm Right Here by icey_weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600607">Don't Worry, I'm Right Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_weeb/pseuds/icey_weeb'>icey_weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Protective solomon, but nothing serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_weeb/pseuds/icey_weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello SO welcome to my first official x reader fic! Ive had this idea for a few days now and I decided to try and write the reader as gender neutral so everyone could enjoy, ,, ,, , also fun fact, I found Solomon SUPER easy to write because him and I have the same personality type(ENTP) so like, I hope I didn't write him to OOC!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Worry, I'm Right Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello SO welcome to my first official x reader fic! Ive had this idea for a few days now and I decided to try and write the reader as gender neutral so everyone could enjoy, ,, ,, , also fun fact, I found Solomon SUPER easy to write because him and I have the same personality type(ENTP) so like, I hope I didn't write him to OOC!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solomon was reading a book that one of his old mentors had recommended when Asmo burst into his room, his normally calm and collective face was blotchy and panicky. Although it wasn’t usually this dramatic for Asmo to come in unannounced to cry over a Lucifier’s harsh punishments or a botch beauty product, he normally was more composed. After all, he was the avatar of lust, it was only natural for him to look his best all the time. Sighing, Solomon put his book down, mentally preparing himself for gossip worthy of teenage girls.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it now Asmodeus?” Upon a closer look, he had been crying, well, he still was, he still hadn’t left the frame of the open door he was standing in. This was odd, usually, he’d close and lock it before Solomon could tell it was him in order to avoid Luke.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s MC. They’re missing. Their D.D.D. It is in their room and we’ve been calling their name for hours. Beel and Satan went to look at the shopping district and Mammon’s searched the woods twice but we still haven’t found them and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Where was the last time you saw them?” Surely MC just wanted some alone time, they all had a week-long holiday break and surely the brothers were constantly bugging them, which given the brothers, could be too much for anyone to handle.</p><p> </p><p>“At lunch. Beel made soup and MC barely touched any of it. Not even an hour later Mammon couldn’t, them, and now its almost midnight and we don’t know where they are!”</p><p>He looked at the clock on his bedside table, and sure enough, it was in the last quarter until midnight. Solomon’s brows furrowed, everyone loved Beel’s cooking, when he left some for others to eat, and for MC to be gone for nearly half a day? They’d never do that. Solomon had sat up with them for countless late nights, listening to how much they loved living with the brothers, even if half the time was spent running from Lucifer. MC loved living them, surely a breather to get away from the chaos wouldn’t be this long. It couldn’t be.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon quickly stood up, not even thinking about grabbing his cloak, rushing out the door with Asmo in toll. “And you said their D.D.D was in their room?” Asmo nodded, easily keeping up with Solomon’s fast pace.</p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>MC’s room wasn’t as lively as it was when they were in it, like the rest of the house of Lamentation, it was filled with nervous energy. In the room above him, Solomon could hear Levi searching, moving furniture as if MC was a lost remote instead of a person.</p><p> </p><p>On their bed, sure enough, their D.D.D was there, the lock screen had a couple of notifications, a couple from games and the brothers, obviously from before they realized calling the D.D.D wouldn't work, but one was from the human world. Solomon remembered running his fingers through MC’s hair one night as they cried, they had no way to contact their friends from the human world, not with Devildom apps. \espite his words and hands were gentle that night, the next day he had stormed into Lucifer’s room, demanding him to figure out a way to let you contact your friends, and through some not so gentle persuasion, he was able to get Lucifer and Diavolo to allow you to download one app from the human world. Having an account already, you were able to talk to your friends. </p><p> </p><p>You seemed a lot happier from then on. </p><p> </p><p>Unlocking your D.D.D., because he had special privileges that the brothers didn’t, he read through the school assigned device, starting with the messaging app. He didn’t want to invade your privacy, but this was an important situation.</p><p> </p><p>Your best friend, so Solomon was told, had been the only one to message you that week. The few others that you had chats with varied, but you hadn’t talked to one of them in over a month.</p><p> </p><p>Did you not trust Solomon to tell him that? Maybe it wasn’t his business, you guys hadn’t talked about what you are, but Solomon thought you guys were special. Surely you didn’t share soft caresses and your even softer lips with anyone else. You didn’t seem like the easy type, Solomon was your first kiss after all, and he knew your password, and you spent more nights in his room, in his arms, more than you did at the house of Lamentation. He would’ve rathered stayed here in all honesty, if it wasn’t for the overprotective brothers making him sleep on the couch. They even took shifts watching him, he barely slept that night.</p><p> </p><p>You had a fight with your best friend today, you’d written saying you were happy here in Devildom, that you didn’t want this exchange program to end. Your best friend, however, lashed out. Apparently, they had had enough of your new life, despite it being temporary. They said not to expect them to be there when you came home, they didn’t want to be friends anymore. </p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, Solomon went back, you had talked to another friend just a couple of days ago, maybe you just hadn’t had a chance to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Same thing. </p><p> </p><p>Soloman read through another conversation, only for it to end up the same. This must be why you’re missing, you were morning the loss of your friends. </p><p> </p><p>Still, why did you feel like you had to hide it?</p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, Soloman sat there, mulling over the texts he’d just read, thinking about where you could be. He picked up a stuffed demon that had fallen on the ground, one that he had won you at the last festival. Looking into the yellow eyes, he felt a strong pull, it felt like the magic that seeped from your touch when you couldn’t control it. He felt a tug on his chest like it was pulling him. He stood up, almost dizzyingly, and took a step forward. The tugging stopped for a minute, then became more persistent. </p><p> </p><p>There weren’t any other leads, so he followed it.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored Belphagor’s question about where he was going, the tugging was taking him down the hall, towards the staircase by the common room. A sharp left, and down a poorly lit hallway, and he found himself in front of the spiral staircase that led to the attic. He remembered you guys had snuck up there to be alone once, you were supposed to be helping mammon study Lucifer's orders, but your plan had been ruined by Belphie taking a nap in the room he was once imprisoned in.</p><p> </p><p>He took the first step, and for another second the tugging seemed relieved, but then it sped up tenfold. He must be getting closer. Taking the steps two at a time, he was brought to that very room, the one Belphegor had almost killed you in. Once he passed the threshold, the tugging stopped. Why’d it stopped? You clearly weren’t here. Just to make sure, he looked in the closet and under the bed, feeling more like he was checking for monsters instead of you. Unsurprisingly, you weren’t in either of those places. </p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, he looked out the window, hoping to clear his mind a little. He couldn’t imagine how frustrated the others were. From the window, he could see a puff of white hair from the treeline every so often. Mammon must still be looking in the woods. Following the white, until it disappeared from the view of the window, Solomon’s eyes zeroed in on how the window was slightly ajar. There was no way it could be open, Lucifer and Satan would nag about the air conditioner costs, even if it was just a sliver open. </p><p> </p><p>But still, why would it be open?</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he pushed it open, the ancient metal-framed swung open from the side, luckily, window screens didn’t seem to be a thing in this realm. Crawling out, feet first, making sure they were parallel to the window to help give him more grip, he managed to get out onto the roof, the chilly air caught him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, why was there wind? Wasn’t wind connected with the sun or something? Not the point right now, it was hell and he had more pressing matters to attend to, like how steep this slope was. One loose shingle and he could fall two stories and onto the cold and brittle ground. With his magic, he’d come out of it with a scrap on his knee at most, but it wasn’t like MC had controllable magic. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing nothing but danger downwards, with his knees bent for leverage and his hand with an iron grip on the window frame he looked up, only to see the peak of the house, then he looked to his side, and past the corner of the wall, he could see you, figure hunched over with a blanket over your shoulders. You were looking down at the ground from where the roof plateaued. </p><p> </p><p>Solomon’s eyes widened, and he almost lost his footing.</p><p> </p><p>“MC! DONT JUMP!” </p><p> </p><p>He quickly cast a spell, a wordless one that gave him a quick pathway to where you were, not stopping to see if it was done correctly. Tears streamed out of his face, and he couldn’t feel the cold bite of the wind as he ran. how had the brothers not seen you? He all but tackled you, one of his arms protectively covering your head as if you guys were falling, but with the help of his magic, you two stayed upright. “What were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well first of all,” you tried to joke, but your voice lacked the usual tint to it, “I wasn’t planning on jumping, so you don’t have to worry. I saw Mammon and I was trying to see if he was still looking.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled your head away from his chest, his hands going straight to your cheeks. Your nose was red and your eyes were redder, he felt pitiful when he saw the dried tears on your cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“You do know they’ve been looking for you since after lunch right?” He said, his thumbs rubbing under your eyes. When has he ever let himself get this soft?</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Midnight by now,” you let out a shaky breath,” Asmo didn’t tell me until about an hour ago, but you had us worried.”</p><p> </p><p>You hummed, looking away guiltily. “Knowing you, you already know why.” You pulled away, taking a couple of steps away from him. He let you go, but he was ready Incase anything happened. </p><p> </p><p>“I do”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed, voice bitter, pulling the blanket tighter over yourself. He noticed you were wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and his shirt, the one he had to leave in order to get out before Lucifer found him in your bed. </p><p> </p><p>For a little while, you two stood there, four back to him. He wasn’t the comforting type, he and you didn’t want his pity. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’d let us stay here? Like we could finish school here, I could get a job at Hell’s Kitchen with Beel’s recommendation, we could get a little house near here.”</p><p> </p><p>The question shocked him, this was the first time you’d actually included him in your dreams of a future. You liked to talk about living here like you had it all planned out, but this was the first time Solomon was apart of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I could probably pull a few strings.”You laugh again, it wasn’t bitter like before. “Why don’t you want to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew he’d hit a sore spot, and just when the mood was starting to lighten up too. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s there for me there?” You sat down on the ledge of the flat part of the roof, your legs dangling in the decline.</p><p> </p><p>“Plenty of things,” he said, sitting next to you,” You can go to college and do whatever you want. Maybe even go to Hollywood, you’ve got the looks for it, and I’m sure Asmo would sleep with all the sleepy producers for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want that, I want to stay here. It’s getting to where I can’t even enjoy my time with everyone because I can’t help but think there’s only so many more times it’s going to happen.” Tears started streaming down your face,” I can’t stand knowing that in a few months it’ll all be gone. Even if there are visits, it won’t be enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that,” he wiped away another tear,” you never know until you try.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you can say that because it won’t be the same for you! Unlike me, you can come back whenever you want! You can live this life one day and be human next! Why don’t I get that choice!” You yelled, hitting his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“MC-“</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not important to you? Do I not get to have a choice. I’m sure you’ll just forget about me and go on, doing whatever you please!”</p><p> </p><p>“MC!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m SURE that the brothers won’t care about me once I leave, that’s why I have to stay because they mean so much to me and-“</p><p> </p><p>Soloman didn’t give you a chance to finish, instead, he grabbed your face, pulling you into a sloppy kiss. It’s not unlike one you’ve shared before, rushed and teeth clacking, but for once It meant more than just kissing the past time.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t see how special you are do you?” Solomon looked into your eyes, his hands coming up to hold your cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I just,” you say, stubbornly looking away,” sitting through the good days is too hard when I know they’re gonna end. I don’t have a place back home anymore, I have to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Solomon kissed you again, this time slow, savoring the taste of your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll find away. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>For a little while longer, you two stayed up on the roof, in silence, just listening to the wind and the occasional call from one of the brothers, but it was okay. You had each other, and if it was up to Solomon, it was going to stay like that, no matter where you were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>